El Venado vs el Dragón
by Filonauta
Summary: En la Batalla del Tridente nadie sabría qué ocurriría, pero los protagonistas intercambiaron pensamientos y palabras antes de sentenciar el destino de los 7 Reinos. "Decían que Robert Baratheon era fuerte como un toro y valiente en la batalla, un hombre que amaba nada más que a nada la guerra". "Necesitaré una espada y una armadura. Parece que debo ser un guerrero."


El sol, una araña amarilla que cuelga y pesa sobre sus hombros como una gigantesca montaña y los griteríos de los hombres muriendo a su lado ensordecen sus oídos.

Gira sus muñecas, sopesando el peso de sus armas, probando la flexibilidad de la hoja y el escudo.

Se detiene en el centro y observa a su oponente. No era un buey aunque Rhaegar no tardaría en darse cuenta de que la diferencia no era muy grande. Su oponente era muy alto y corpulento cargado de casco, coraza y un enorme martillo que producía un verdadero estruendo a cada paso.

Robert Baratheon. Su rostro, oculto tras un dorado implemento, guarda celoso un rostro provisto de su corva nariz, su cogote de toro, su boca cruel y su escudo de venado en el pecho revelando el origen. Aquella imagen de bellas luces y sombras de atardecer atraen a la vista un par de afilados y puntiagudos cuernos, provistos de un estilo tan aguerrido como los de un señor de la Guerra.

—¡Rhaegar Targaryen! ¡Estoy aquí para destrozar tu cabeza!

La espada y el enorme martillo chocaron como un trueno que se elevó hacia el cielo; sacando chispas de acero como una tormenta desenfrenada.

El venado se lanza sobre él y lo embiste y sin embargo Rhaegar no grita. El golpe lo arrastra por el suelo, pero no grita. El dragón hunde la espada en lo profundo de la carne, y sin embargo Robert no gruñe.

El brazo donde sostenía el escudo le dolía de parar los golpes. Estiró los dedos mientras se miraba las manos asombrado. Era evidente que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Secuestraste a mi Lyanna; la raptaste y lo arruinaste. ¡Arruinaste todo!

Aquella afirmación llegó directamente a su estómago y le provocó una punzada de dolor que se convirtió en angustia. Creía que alejándola de su lado sería más fácil mantenerla a salvo. El problema estaba en que Robert Baratheon no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. Cerró los ojos con rabia, su instinto animal estaba aflorando y no era capaz de contenerlo, estaba demasiado cansado física y psicológicamente para luchar contra sí mismo. Sus músculos se contrajeron de nuevo y esta vez fue él quien atacó con fuerza.

Intercambiaron golpes espantosos y trozos de armadura vuelan por el aire… también chorros rojos.

—¡GRRAAARRRGGG!

El cuerpo de Rhaegar se paralizó de tan sólo escuchar ese grito, la forma en la que literalmente había pronunciado la letra G seguida de un sonido parecido al creado con la R y la A juntas para terminar con otra G le había indicado que el grito fue humano, pero la magnitud y la longitud del grito le indicaba también que tenía unos pulmones enormes y por ende una caja torácica fácilmente del doble de tamaño que la del Toro Blanco; comandante de la Guardia Real. Se asustó; estaba enfrentado a una persona sumamente peligrosa… y fuerte.

—No se cansa… parece cobrar cada vez más fuerza…

Y el golpe vino desprevenido, Rhaegar voló por los aires y cayó en el riachuelo, girando lastimeramente en su sangre. Se puso de pie, bañado en sangre y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Un coro lento y estupefacto se alzó a sus espaldas.

 _"Míralo bien, Rhaegar. Es tan peligroso… uno de los hombres más peligrosos que has conocido"_ , pensó el príncipe. Sí. Lo es. Y no por su tremenda musculatura de coloso o por su velocidad de gato, aunque éstos eran algo temible. No. Lo que lo hacía mortal era su deseo de matarlo. Había tajos en su armadura y la sangre corría libremente.

Baratheon, el venado; el gigante de pelo negro y torso de buey se mantenía en pie firmemente y su pecho subía y bajaba como un fuelle descontrolado. Había probado el filo de sus espadas y se había topado con el adiestramiento Targaryen.

Rhaegar, el dragón; olía a sudor y desesperanza, pero una desesperanza asesina como la de un lobo acorralado. Miró su espada; estaba hundida hasta la mitad de la hoja en el líquido carmesí. Era una buena espada, ancha y bien afilada que de cuando relampagueaban al ser tocada por el sol. El brillo de la espada lo hipnotiza y no puede apartar los ojos de ella. El sol le quema los hombros bajo su armadura y siente el griterío de los soldados.

 _"Un hombre debe aceptar su destino o ser destruido por él"_. Recordó las palabras de Dayne, su buen amigo. Arthur hubiera preferido batallar y morir a su lado, lo sabía. Pero lo tenía en tan alta estima que le había encargado algo que escapaba a la suerte de él.

Con un alarido de otro mundo, de una bestia enfurecida, Rhaegar se irguió nuevamente, escupiendo sangre mientras que ríos carmesí bajaban por su cuerpo como un torrente de sangre de pesadilla.

No podía morir aquí. No podía... Lyanna…

El martillo se clavó con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo del príncipe casi amenaza con partirse al medio. El golpe lo mató al acto: las costillas se rompieron y perforaron los pulmones; la espina dorsal se quebró en tres partes y cuando el Dragón caía al suelo, ya estaba muerto.

Robert Baratheon contempla el cadáver y escucha el alarido increíble de sus tropas.

Habían ganado la Batalla del Tridente. Finalmente podría recuperar a Lyanna. Se quitó el casco y con los ojos cerrados observó el cielo, sintiendo filtrarse agua entre sus botas de acero. Y comenzó a reír, preso de su buen destino. Finalmente, luego de tantas muertes, tanto dolor y sacrificio… podría vivir junto a su amada, como desde el principio tuvo que ser.


End file.
